Let's finish the puzzle
by Lazybum16
Summary: Kurosaki thought that this day was a usual day when he woke up. But something happens and he can't remember anything. This is my first chapter so please enjoy it's a kind of hanging story.
1. Chapter 1

I can't say that I already let go of the past, but it's better compared to continuing having these nightmares. Ever since I crossed the line between Teru and me, I've almost forgotten my duty. I've always think of her as my potential lover, but if a man like me can cross the line, then I guess I'm not that kind of man who can jump to the other side of a wall. The fact that there are some things that I violated doesn't mean I don't regret it. The moment I opened my doors for her, I knew that I might let myself slip for a few moments. Who doesn't want to own the person he really loves? But I didn't say that I have the courage to do so.

This morning when I opened my eyes, my sight was in a blur. The sunlight strikes me intensely. Since when did I open my window? But I just remembered that we have a drink last night and I'm too drunk to go home so I lay down on the sofa on my free will. I guess the open window means they're already up. When I looked around, it was empty. I just found a covered meal for me at the table. Teru left a note on the table that says;

We've gone shopping, be right back soon.

Please enjoy breakfast and don't try to complain or

You-know-who will going to kill you.

Wow, that's surprisingly rhymed. Anyway, this must be something that that violent girl cooked for breakfast. I wonder if she puts anything in it. Nah! What the heck? She wouldn't have done that. After all, she probably considers that I'm from an intense fight of drinking last night so she would have prepared something appreciative. I sat down heavily on the chair that I almost knocked myself unto the floor. I carefully uncovered the meal then tried to observe it. If it's anything lethal then bubbling textures would be seen. I still doubt eating it but my stomach begun to growl and I have no choice but to take it. It's curry, the usual thing that she can only cook. I scoop a spoonful then swallow it. This isn't bad. Not too sweet and not too…wait a minute. I can feel a prickling sensation. Don't tell me…

The door opens and I can hear them from the sink. That woman! She's going to pay for this!

"Hey! Thanks for the nice breakfast. It was terribly delicious!" I was still spraying my tongue with water when they arrive at the kitchen so I sounded bull when I said it. Riko places the groceries in the table then chuckled a bit. "You know Kurosaki; I still haven't forgotten what you did last night to my precious little Teru. That's only a taste of my revenge. Have you already forgotten that I hate perverted guys?"

"What are you talking about?"

She suddenly walks slowly towards me then grab my shirt. She gripped it really hard that it might tear apart. "As expected, you won't remember anything so I'm going to teach you a big lesson. After all, I'm a guidance counselor. I guide you towards the right path."

More like a hell, that's what I wanted to say. But I suddenly felt chills into my spine that I can't talk. Teru enters the room with more bags on her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong in here?"

"More like what isn't wron!." I opposed. Teru put the bags on the table then carefully placed it on the cupboards.

Riko looked at her innocently; a face that will never fits on her "My precious Teru, what do you want me to do with him? Tie him upside down or cut his fingers?"

Teru chuckled a little "Riko-san, the curry is enough. Where will I put the apples? They're pretty raw right now."

Riko lets go of me then went straight to Teru. What the hell did I do wrong? I can't remember doing anything stupid last night. The last thing I remember is getting really drunk after Riko challenges me to a 10 bottle drink. After that, I can't remember anything. I can't solve this alone. The only option left for me is to ask. "Hey, can you tell me what did I do wrong last night? It seems like I forgotten it."

They both looked at me blankly. Again, what seems to be the problem? "What's wrong with you people? Did I kill someone?"

Teru just smiles lightly "No, its better not to remember. It's worse than slaying someone."

The way she said it makes me more confused. She's calm and smiling for heaven's sake.

"You two are weird today. So let's settle this. Whatever I did last night, I'm accepting my punishment, any kind of punishment."

Riko slowly reached for the knife in the table then looks at me with sparkling scary eyes. "Not that kind of punishment!"

"Then I'll have one." Teru blurted out with her right hand raised.

"Okay, so what do you want?"

She walks gleefully towards me then smiles widely "Actually…"


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

**Hi Everyone! I hoped you enjoy my first chapter **

**This time, I've made the story a bit tricky and I made up places since I'm not from Japan. But I look forward to reading your comments if I portrayed the place properly.**

**I haven't got a lot of time to publish the next chapter (lots of things to do to graduate) Anyway, I hope you appreciate this part. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dengeki Daisy (too bad…)**

**P.S. Please leave a comment about my work. I need thorough comments about this if you like it or not. **

Teru walked gleefully towards me "Actually…"

What's with this smile? It's charming at the same time scary. What do I do? I'm starting to feel nervous. My fingers are twitching and it seems like I'm lacking oxygen. She came warmer, closer that it feels like the space between us is depreciating. I've got to act normal. Don't let her lead you away. I started to pull up my face and try to make an insulting reaction. Then I blurted out "D-don't tell me you're asking me out?"

She suddenly looks astonished that it let her mouth a little open. After that, she curved up a smile then taps my chest gently.

"You sure know how to say stupid things Kurosaki-san. But I'll bet it's nicer to do it anyway. How about 10:00 at the Clock Tower Park?"

Is she serious? It's me and her…on a DATE?! The shock immobilizes me. My mind has a hard time absorbing every word that she said. She left me, still snickering a little, on a state of disproportional balance. I breathe deeply then the last thing I knew, I was on my sofa, in my dark and dull apartment.

When I opened my eyes, my head suddenly throb really hard. I clenched my hands in my head and shut my eyes tightly. I feel pair of warm hands sliding in my own and prickling my skin, but it doesn't even hurt. My eyes suddenly became calm and it continues to close to mesmerize the soft warmth of that hand. I wonder if it's Teru's. I hope it is. I lift my eyelids halfway and saw a figure leaning on me. Without further ado, I reach for her face then cup it with my right hand. I can't see it clearly but I know that it is her. "Teru…" I gently said.

"Will you please get it over with? It's really disgusting and weird." And then I heard my fingers snap. I gave a loud howl that she has to cover up my mouth. "Shut up you little sassy! You're the one at fault for acting like an idiot!"

I sat on the couch then my head throb again. I buried my head into my knees so it can decrease the pain. I don't know the scientific reason behind this but whenever I am sick, I always tried to bury my head between my knees then after an hour, I felt better. Anyway, I closed my eyes again and momentarily focus in my breathing. It's 2 in 0.

"Riko, you big jackass! What's that about?!"

"Look who's talking after comically fell when he was invited on a date…by a GIRL."

"Shut up!"

I tried to sit up straight while still clutching my head. She heavily sat next to me then starts to massage my head gently. With every move, my head feels lighter and better. I calmed for a bit and we both fell silent.

"So, do you have any plans?"

"Of course I do! I can't let that happen. You know I'm not allowed to."

"You're not allowed to or you won't let yourself be allowed?"

The question struck me intensely that I can feel the pain even in her fingers deepening in my head. I can hear my breathing when I didn't answer. It is rapid and shallow, like the same feeling I felt when she looks at me before. I stand up then sit again. "It's not an option. You know what happened."

This time, she's the one to stands up then I saw her getting the musical box from a side table. The shock of seeing that box exposed to anyone didn't bother me instead, I am more worried of what's going to happen. Riko opens it and a beautiful music breaks the silence. For a moment, I didn't argue with her about the date. But I know for a fact that every bridge that tries to connect us is impossible to cross. Simply because whenever chances try to cross towards me, without any hesitation, I quickly cut it. With so much things working in my head, I didn't notice that Riko already closed the music box. She places it gently on the side table then heaves a sigh. I don't know the reason behind it, but it seems she's acting impatient. "You're pulling yourself down too much. Don't you think you could be her happiness?"

"Don't be impossible Riko. I don't want to put my hopes up and I don't want to make a mistake again."

"Everybody makes a mistake and I think that the only thing that could repay those sins you've done is to make her happy."

"Then you said it exactly. I can never be her happiness. Not in my dreams or even in reality."

Riko slightly move her head towards me and looked irritated and more edgy. "You're rather being stubborn than before. How come you think that way?"

I smiled weakly towards her "Isn't it obvious? She always gets irritated at me, cursed me to have a bald head and thinks of me as a perverted and childish person. Is that even a dream guy?"

"Here you go again! Always looking at her as a child! I'd say that you're even worse than before. I never thought that the day would come that you will be a coward. I'm really disappointed." And then she storms out of the room.

Am I really wrong? But no matter where I looked, two people with such an age gap are really impossible. More importantly, it's an unrequited love. But what if I give myself a chance? Wouldn't it make a difference? Could I possibly attain the only person I'm never allowed to have? The hard thinking made me to feel dizzy again. If I could just step out from the barrier I made, then I could try. It wouldn't be bad to make her feel everything even just for the date. After that, I might as well be content of what would happen next. All I need is this little chance, the few hours lent to me compared to the days that I didn't do anything. I know it might be a little too selfish for me, but its okay to try, isn't it?

The next day, I woke up full of relief. I haven't got the nightmares this time, which I usually get when I'm in the depressed mood towards my feeble relationship with Teru. The room is quite light, unlike the usual mornings I get from this room. I must have forgotten to close the windows again. I went to the bathroom and washed my faced. I grab my toothbrush and brush hardly, trying to get the sleepiness away from me. As I look into the mirror, I suddenly felt thumping sounds coming from my chest. Today is the day. I have to make it clear to her without saying anything. Well that's pretty stupid, but what the heck! I've already decided. Besides, it's worth the risk.


End file.
